


Nobody is

by Miuumitsu



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuumitsu/pseuds/Miuumitsu
Summary: Ōishi kämpft um Perfektion für einen ganz besonderen Augenblick - mehr oder minder erfolgreich.
Relationships: Kikumaru Eiji/Ooishi Shuuichirou





	Nobody is

Es musste einfach perfekt werden.

Es würde einer der wichtigsten Momente in seinem Leben werden, wenn nicht sogar _der_ wichtigste überhaupt. Na, zumindest war es der wichtigste _bisher_.

Und er sollte perfekt werden.

Es war nicht so, dass er sich das überstürzt überlegt hatte. Eigentlich hatte er die ganzen letzten Wochen nichts anderes getan, als sich zu überlegen, wie es perfekt werden würde. Also, nichts anderes, außer Tennis gespielt. Und den üblichen Schulkram erledigt. Und überhaupt.

Aber so prinzipiell wenigstens war er die ganze Zeit in Gedanken bei _ihm_ gewesen. Was er sonst auch war. Aber eben bei _ihm_ und dem perfekten Moment.

Er hatte sich extra einen freien Tag dafür ausgesucht. Frei von Schule und vor allem frei von Training. Denn wenn auch nur irgendeiner seiner verrückten Teammitglieder um sie herum war, dann würde es sicherlich alles andere als perfekt werden. Er mochte die anderen, wirklich, sie waren nur leider alles andere als romantisch.

Romantisch. Oder so in der Art sollte es werden.

Er wusste nicht mal wirklich, ob Eiji einen Sinn für so etwas wie Romantik hatte. Darum hatte er es nicht übertrieben. Er hatte ihn an keinen kleinen See, auf keinen Rummelplatz und keine Waldlichtung bestellt. Nur zu sich nach Hause. Und es war nicht einmal das erste Mal, dass sie hier waren. Also würde Eiji sich nichts Ungewöhnliches dabei denken und keinen Verdacht schöpfen.

Ein Verdacht wäre nämlich alles andere als perfekt gewesen. Wenn Eiji ahnte, was ihm heute bevorstand, würde die Situation ganz sicher irgendwie aus dem Ruder geraten.

Er wollte einfach nur einen ruhigen Moment mit ihm haben. Einen ungestörten Augenblick, in dem er es ihm sagen konnte.

Er wusste nicht, ob ein paar Kerzen zu übertrieben wirkten, oder Blumen, aber ihm eine Tube Zahncreme zu schenken war ihm noch skurriler vorgekommen, obwohl es ihn wahrscheinlich am meisten gefreut hätte. Aber er hatte sich gegen die Zahncreme entschieden und auch gegen die Blumen. Aber für die Kerzen.

Er würde sich lächerlich machen.

Wenigstens hatte er noch ein gutes Weilchen Zeit, bis Eiji hier eintreffen würde, also –

„Ōoooishiii~“ Er musste sich heftigst verhört haben. Das war nicht seine Stimme. „Nya~“ …

Im nächsten Augenblick wurde auch schon die Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufgerissen, und er, dessen Stimme das nicht war, und der auch noch gar nicht da war, blickte ihn ein wenig gehetzt wirkend an. „Entschuldige Ōishi, aber Buchō hat spontan beschlossen, dass wir heute doch Training haben, und er hat gesagt, ich soll –“ Dann war er mit einem Mal still. Das musste der Augenblick der Realisation sein, als ihm das Abstruse der Situation bewusst wurde, während er sich im Zimmer umsah; als er seinen ursprünglichen Gedankengang beiseite schob und stattdessen einen neuen begann. „Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass du dich heute nicht nur zum Videospielen treffen wolltest …“

Ōishi seufzte.

Und wägte die Situation ab.

Ja, es würde definitiv alles noch lächerlicher machen, wenn er jetzt noch versuchte, sich irgendwie herauszureden.

Also seufzte er ein weiteres Mal.

„Eigentlich... wollt ich dir heut nur …“ ‚Nur’ …

„Ja?“ Mit vor Spannung funkelnden Augen kam der Rotschopf da auch schon auf ihn zu, baute sich vor ihm auf und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich wollt dir sagen … ach verdammt.“

„Verdammt?“ Er blinzelte verwirrt.

„Eiji, du hast den Moment kaputt gemacht!“

„He? Wie gemein, ich weiß noch nicht mal, was los ist, aber ich hab angeblich was kaputt gemacht nya! Wenn, dann ist doch Buchou schuld, der hat schließlich –“

„Ich liebe dich.“ Es hätte ihn nicht irritiert, wenn das Kikumaru-Kätzchen verwundert mit den Ohren gezuckt hätte. Aber Eijis Ohren blieben still, ebenso wie sein sonst nie schweigsames Mundwerk, als er ihn nun aus großen Augen anblickte. „Und eigentlich …“, Ōishi seufzte, „wollt ich dir das so eigentlich gar nicht sagen, sondern … anders und … ach, es sollte einfach … perfekt sein …“

Zu seinem Erstaunen kicherte sein Doppelpartner daraufhin leise, bevor er noch einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu machte.

„Dummkopf.“ Sehr richtig, aber es war nett von Eiji, das auch noch einmal festzustellen. „Warum musste es denn diesmal perfekt sein? Du hast es mir doch schon so oft gesagt.“

Nun war es an Ōishi, verwirrt zu blinzeln. Aber als er Eijis strahlendes Lächeln betrachtete, und als sich augenblicklich auch auf seine Lippen ein ebensolches Lächeln stahl, wusste er, dass der andere vollkommen recht hatte.

„Und es war jedes Mal perfekt.“ Wie zur Unterstützung seiner Worte schenkte er Ōishi ein weiteres Mal dieses Lächeln, das sie schon unzählige Male verraten hatte.

Er zierte sich nicht lange und antwortete ihm.

Aber diesmal mit einem Kuss.


End file.
